


Love continued

by violent_woman66



Series: Lovers hurdles [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Team as Family, telling dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_woman66/pseuds/violent_woman66
Summary: Tony's Father is back in town, the guys tell their family, now they have to tell Senior.The overly explicit stuff is in chapter two.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Lovers hurdles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180637
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Attention: as always if you don't like homosexual acts or thoughts nick off and don't read this. Haters can hate, just remember I love you to.  
It had been almost a full year since the ordeal with Samuels and Oaks had brought Tony and Jethro together. After only two months Tony had convinced Gibbs to invite the team over for Chinese and beers, so they could tell them about their relationship. Much to both of their dismay the night had ended with Abby demanding all the little details as she gleefully collected $20 off of both McGee and Palmer (half of which Gibbs claimed stating that if people were going to bet on him he was going to collect), McGee after hearing the news turned to Tony asking if the gay jokes would end now. Palmer just blushed and stammered something about cancelling a blind date and Ducky and Ziva simply offered their congratulations,  
'Didn't King say anything about Tony and me making out against the car?' Gibbs asked  
McGee paled slightly before answering 'Well he said something about you two all over each other, but we kind of thought he was lying or mistaken.'  
All in all the night was a success and after the team left both men rushed upstairs to properly celebrate the night, making sure to lock the doors in-case Abby decided to sneak back.  
They had even told Jack about them and he had insisted that they both go to visit him for Christmas. Tony had yet to tell his farther, explaining that he would tell him when or if he ever made contact with him. At first Gibbs had pushed Tony feeling it would make Tony feel more secure about their relationship. However after one such heated conversation Tony had stormed out and spent the night at his apartment.  
Meaning Gibbs had to watch a Bond marathon to make up for upsetting his lover, swearing to never bring it up again.  
Gibbs and Tony had decided to spend the weekend at Tony's place wanting to try out his new queen-sized bed, as Tony had said. Gibbs knew it was because Kate the goldfish was sick, and Tony was secretly worried about her.  
Tony was putting the pizza he had ordered for dinner on the coffee table while Jethro fed Kate her fish flakes. Tony walked into the kitchen to get their plates when there was a loud knocking at the door 'I will answer that. You get the beer.' Gibbs yelled out as he straightened up and headed for the door.  
Gibbs opened the door when Tony responded loudly 'If that's Abby tell her she won't get any more caf-pow if she tries to catch us one more time.'  
'DiNozzo it's not Abby.' Gibbs called over his shoulder as he begrudgingly let the visitors in.  
'Well who is it?' Tony questioned as he walked back out of the kitchen carrying two beers and plates.  
'Hello Junior, I was just in town so I thought I might introduce you to my fiancé.' Anthony senior replied without taking his eyes off Gibbs.  
'Dad, you should have called first. Not that I'm not glad to see you, cause I am.' Placing the beer bottles and plates down next to the pizza, Tony made his way over to the two men, only then noticing the young woman who was standing next to his farther. 'And who might this beautiful woman be?' He inquired.  
Turning from Gibbs, Senior finally looked at his son 'This is Alice Kent, we meet last year at a marketing conference. She was the bar tender there. We are going to get married in four months.' He explained as he pulled the younger woman into a one-armed hug.  
Realizing that his new "Step-mother" was much younger than him, Tony put on his best undercover grin and shook his father’s hand 'Dad, that's just, well congratulations. Did you want to come in for a beer? Gibbs and I were just sitting down to dinner and a movie.'  
'Maybe I should go and let you catch up.' Gibbs offered feeling really uncomfortable with being present for this.  
'No need Agent Gibbs , I just wanted to ask Tony if he was free for dinner tomorrow.' Senior asked turning from Gibbs to Tony.  
'Yeah sure Dad, I would love to have dinner with you. The Adams House?'  
'Sounds good son, we will see you there at 6 pm sharp. Feel free to bring a date.' he nodded to each in turn 'Son, Agent Gibbs, always a pleasure.'  
After Tony's father and his partner had left both men collapsed on to the couch grabbing their beers, no longer feeling hungry for the pizza. Tony looked worried and slightly panicked so Gibbs pulled his lover into his lap, placing both their beers back on the coffee table. 'Talk to me Tony, what’s going through your mind?'  
Relaxing into the his lovers broad chest Tony took a moment before answering. 'I promised you I would tell him when he contacted me.' He took a deep breath before continuing 'I want you to come with me tomorrow, so we can tell him together.'  
Gibbs felt a rush of happiness at Tony's words, knowing that this was a hurdle for Tony and that he wanted him there. 'For you Tony I would do anything. Now eat because you are going to need all your energy for tonight.' Gibbs leered before he lent in for a heated kiss.  
The two men ate in silence stealing occasional looks, touches and kisses, driving each other crazy with lust.  
.  
The next evening found Gibbs standing at Tony's front door waiting for him to change his tie yet again. 'Tony you need to hurry, or we will be late.' he called looking at his watch yet again.  
'Yeah, I'm coming, the red tie was all wrong. The purple one is much better.' Tony claimed after his fourth tie. 'Plus with your driving we will be there in plenty of time.'  
'It doesn't match your eyes, but I like it anyway. Now come on or even with my driving we will be late.'  
By the time they finally arrived at "The Adams House" it had just turned 1800 hours. Almost immediately the hostess led both men to the table where a waiting DiNozzo senior sat whispering into his fiancé’s ear. Noticing their approach Alice turned to Senior 'Isn't that your son’s boss? What do you suppose he is doing here?'  
'I don't know my dear I had expected Junior to bring a young lady.' he responded quietly as the other two approached.  
'Dad, have you been waiting long?' Tony asked plastering the biggest grin on his face, as he and Gibbs sat down.  
'Not at all son. Not to be rude but Agent Gibbs, why are you here?' he asked turning to Gibbs after addressing his son.  
'Well Dad I need to tell you something first' Tony started hoping that this wouldn't drive a bigger rift between them. 'I'm bisexual, I wanted to tell you years ago, but the opportunity never really came up.'  
'Well that certainly explains a few things son, and I'm sure your mum would be proud of you for being able to tell me, just as I am. That however doesn't explain why Agent Gibbs is here. You're not dating him, are you?'  
'Well yes I am. We have been dating for almost a year now. Ever since Samuels tried to Kill me.'  
Alice who up until this point had stayed silent stood and began in a low hiss 'You're a fag? You are disgusting.' taking a shallow breath Alice turned to her partner 'And you, you're supporting this. It's sick.'  
After a moment of shocked stupor Senior responded, 'Alice dear I may not support his choice in partner yet but I do still support him, he is my only son.' Senior replied harshly looking Alice right in the eyes as he did so.  
Tony latched onto Gibbs hand offering and receiving support and comfort. 'Maybe we should go, this is obviously upsetting Alice.' Tony said as he got up, tugging at Gibbs hand pulling him towards the exit.  
'Think you're right, It's time to go.' Gibbs responded pulling Tony close. Both men retreated, leaving the other couple to argue in harsh whispers  
.  
The ride back to Gibbs house was silent as Tony tried to set everything that had happened straight in his mind.  
As the two men entered the house Gibbs pulled Tony into a tight embrace 'It will be alright Love. Why don't you get us something to drink while I order us some food. We still need to eat you know.'  
Leaning in Tony captured Gibbs lips with his own before pulling away reluctantly 'Sounds good, don't forget the extra cheese and sausage cause I just know you’re thinking pizza.' At Gibbs nod Tony turned went to the kitchen and retrieved two glasses and a bottle of bourbon out of the cupboard. 'I think we should get drunk and spend the rest of our weekend off in bed.'  
Finishing the order and hanging up the phone Gibbs joined Tony pulling him into another kiss, more passionate than the last 'Mmmm sounds like a plan, but first we need to decide what to do about your farther and Alice.'  
'Nothing to talk about. He has a choice to make, it's either me or his new girlfriend and if the past holds then I... we shouldn't hear from him again.' Tony tried to pass his hurt off as a joke as usual. 'Never know he could try sending me off to boarding school again.'  
'He could try Tony. Now pour us a drink while I charge my phone.'  
A couple of hours later pizza eaten and a lot of bourbon consumed, Tony was straddling Gibbs lap doing his best to mark up the flesh of Gibbs neck under his lips when they were interrupted by Tony's phone ringing. 'If that's dispatch I quit.' Tony grumbled as he picked up the ringing phone 'DiNozzo! Dad I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. ' Standing up Tony took the call outside.  
It was almost 20 minutes later when Tony re-entered the room 'Well that was my farther.' at Gibbs nod Tony curled up on the couch with his head on Gibbs shoulder before he continued 'He said that he was sorry about Alice and get this, he said he will be escorting her back to her home but the next time he is in town he wants to catch up and have a couple of drinks. So I asked him if he would handle it if I brought you along and he said as long as we don't get all lovey dovey he would be happy for you to come along.'  
Gibbs sat quietly running his fingers through Tony's hair soothing both himself and Tony 'I hear a but coming up.'  
Sighing Tony continued his rant 'Yeah he said that if you and I ever split up, he would be more than happy to connect me to some very influential young men.'  
'That's not going to happen' Gibbs chuckled as he leaned in to claim his lover’s lips 'Now up, I'm taking you upstairs to get your mind off these other "influential young men".' Grinning Tony bounced up out of the chair and dashed for the stairs.  
Please note: The view of the character Alice Kent is not my own, I may have made her up but that was because I needed an antagonist (bad guy).


	2. Smut

Warning: This chapter is very much just coitus of the homosexual variety. if you are upset by this or you are not authorised to read this please turn away.

Both men hurried up the stairs stopping occasionally shedding clothes and plundering each other’s mouths with teeth and tongues. Finally reaching the master bedroom Tony scrambled on the bed giving Gibbs a tempting view of his arse before leering up at his lover.  
'You better hurry, or I might have to take my Father up on his offer, get me a nice trust funder.' Tony jokingly teased hoping to get a reaction from his lover.  
'I will have to take you hard and fast, just to remind you in who's bed you belong in.' Jethro promised as he moved his naked form over the other man, tasting and kissing his way from Tony's ankle to his neck.   
Tony grabbed the lube from the side draw thrusting it into Gibbs hand as the older man made his way back down Tony’s body once again kissing and nibbling the tone flesh, this time stopping just before his pulsing goal making Tony moan in delighted frustration. Finally relenting his tortureGibbs took Tony's swollen cock as deep in his throat as he could, at the same time pushing two lubed fingers deep in Tony's entrance, stretching and opening him up.  
Adding a third finger Gibbs more slowly this time he ran his tongue around the head and across the slit of Tony's throbbing cock his free hand holding it stable. Deeming Tony ready Gibbs slid his fingers free and moved slowly up Tony’s body stopping to tease dusky nipple before continue his journey up before finally   
sealing their lips together, Gibbs used the last of the slick on his fingers over his aching member to make the first push more comfortable for the pliant Tony. Lining up to the loosened entrance Gibbs pushed forward achingly slowly only stopping when he was fully seated in Tony's warmth. Gibbs allowed his lover time to adjust to his large size before pulling almost the whole way out again and thrusting back into the tight embrace of Tony's silken channel (no matter how many times they made love Tony was always so tight).  
Aiming for the little bundle of nerves that would drive Tony crazy, Gibbs thrust harder and faster into the man below him, driving Tony closer and closer to his peak as fast as possible, tonight was more about reconnecting than about gentle love. Both men nearing completion were only able to moan out each other’s names and the occasional broken "harder" and "faster". Tony threw his long legs around Gibbs narrow hips desperate to be as close as possible.  
Gibbs reared up to get his hand between their hot sweating bodies to Stroke Tony's dripping cock in time with the thrusts of his hips, Gibbs felt Tony tighten around him as both men came harder than ever before, Tonys cum paining their bellies with a picture of their passion for each other. Collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs both men slowed their breathing before Gibbs pulled Tony up. 'Come on Love. You start the shower while I change the sheets.' Gibbs gently ordered slapping Tony's retreating arse with a small chuckle at the skip in Tony’s step.   
Sheets changed, Gibbs joined Tony in the shower where he gently worshipped Tony's body, stroking and kissing every inch working both of them back to full hardness. When Tony pushed into Jethro's willing body both men felt loved and at home surrounded by steam and gentle moans. Release surrended and evidence washed away, both men gently help the other dry and dress before falling into bed and surrendered to heavey dreamless sleep.


End file.
